Unluckily for the Charming
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: As Jinx contemplates whether or not to leave the Hive Five, an old confidante speaks with her.


In her humble opinion being a low profile villainess had its perks, especially when she wanted to be alone. Of course, there was at least one person out there who kept an eye on her. Her calm pretty face broke with a slight laugh at her own paly with words. An eye, seriously?

"Hey, Jinx," a New York accented voice cut in the night air.

"See-More," the bubblegum haired with replied smoothly. She knew he was going to appear any second, so why go through the whole process of acting surprised? The petite teen did not turn from her view of the city, opting to ignore her second in command. It was a beautiful night, she noted. But was it pretty enough to outlive her bad luck? She mused idly, her ears catching onto See-More's slight movement behind her.

"So, are you gonna raid a museum or somethin,'" the African American jovially asked. His lime green eye blinked owlishly as he took in her contemplative appearance. Contemplative meaning her usual outfit, which consisted of a black and dark purple mini-dress with stripy stockings to boot. Speaking of boots, her platform heels were discarded as she let her stocking feet dangle over the edge of the building. He blushed bit as he caught sight of her wistful expression on her face and sat down quietly beside her.

"Plannin' to jump? Cause that would be… bad," he finished lamely. He turned away from his leader, his robotic eye surveying his surroundings in an effort to forget his shameful remark. Besides, he was already awkward; he knew how and why Jinx got up there.

"Pfft, with my luck I bet that would happen without me trying," the witch scoffed. However, she did not make an effort to move closer to the edge of the building. She also did not make an effort to meet her comrade's eyes.

"So," she treaded cautiously," why are you here? Not going to push me off are you?" At that part, her cherry lips curled upwards and she had a joking tone…but it was layered with melancholy.

"Jinx, I would never do that," See-More said seriously. A gloved hand made its way on her frail shoulder as she resolutely stared forward. "Gizmo, Billy, Mammoth, Kyd; we all are missing our good luck charm," See-More murmured.

As if to respond to his advances, she shook herself free from his tight grasp. "Yeah, right," she sneered as she rolled her eyes. "Gizmo didn't like getting bossed by a sissy girl, Billy probably forgot about me, Mammoth's way too obsessed with food, and Kyd…" She scrunched up her nose as she tried to form a sentence for the teen in question. "…Well, you got the point. They have no use for me, and I have no use for them."

"That's how you think about us," See-More asked, deflated. "We made a pretty good team, defeating the Titans. Heck, we were pretty much family!"

Jinx ruefully laughed, an insane expression on her face. "Yes, we were a team, but family!" She shouted into the starry night sky, her enraged voice ricocheting into the still air. "That's stretching things a bit too far, See-More."

"But," he started in earnest," I—we care about you. What happened to those dreams you used to tell us, about the Brotherhood, destroying the Titans, creating a name for ourselves?" His voice cracked comically at the end. If it were not for the tension that had arisen during their little talk, the two would have laughed with lungs to spare. If he still had his human eyes, it would have started to weep uncontrollably.

"They were dreams," she whispered faintly. "You might keep hanging onto them, but I don't care. I'm getting nowhere with this crime business, I want out."

See-More thought for a moment before an ecstatic expression came across his face.

"Then, we'll go together, all of us as a team!" He clapped his hands excitedly as he patiently waited for his leader to approve his proposal. Instead of an equally enthused reply, the sorceress merely looked at him—the first time that night—and glared. Realizing that perhaps he might have gotten a bit overboard with his selfish reasoning, See-More quieted his incessant merry-making and listened.

"No, you guys love this life. I did too, but…" her gaze drifted off to the civilians below. As See-More followed her scrutiny, he barely caught sight of a streak of red and yellow. His lime green eye narrowed in realization. It was Kid Flash.

"But you found something better," the dark skinned boy muttered bitterly.

"I considered meeting him good luck," Jinx whispered as she followed the trail of red and yellow till it disappeared out of sight.

"Good luck or not, what about the rest of the Hive Five?" See-More inquired softly. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Whether it was an attempt to bring her back to the dark side, or to feel her presence one final time, he didn't know. Jinx, on the other hand, remained stock still in his embrace.

"You guys can handle the Titans, right?" She asked playfully. "Besides," as she wriggled out of his grip," I found a new leader for you guys!"

"Who?"

"I spy with my little eye," her eyes alighted on him in mock astonishment," a guy named See-More!" She chuckled slightly before staring pointedly at him. "I trust you, See-More. Kyd can help you, but I'm done with all of this." She patted him on the head before she turned her head away from him.

Still a little shocked about the responsibility bestowed upon him, he finally snapped out of it.

"But what should I tell the others," he called out franticly.

She turned back to him and said," I finally got some good luck thrown my way." Then she leaped off the side of the building, with See-More useless grabbing at thin air. Regardless of his attempts to save her, he could only peer at the side of the building in astonishment.

"Charming," he growled as he saw that Kid Flash had just caught Jinx in his arms. Well, he did suppose in great satisfaction that she _did _pat him on the head and let him hug her. So maybe, he _did _have a chance.

How equally charming.

* * *

**Omake Break**

****They were staring at him.

See-More could only stare back.

They didn't blink, even when he glared.

Even though he had a mechanical eye, he could feel his resistance weakening.

"Alright! I'll take you home," See-More yelled as he picked up Jinx's pair of boots. "You don't have to look all high and mighty, ya'know?"

The platform boots only smiled in delight.

* * *

That's right, y'all.

Jinx's boots are epic and so is See-More/Jinx.

I call Sminx cause I'm smitten with this pairing.

Praise me with reviews.


End file.
